Personal Servant
by Feilan
Summary: Adopted, Daisuke's dream about a family is fulfilled but little does he know that with it follows the 3 rich sons, the Delinquent Dark, Star Krad and Genius Satoshi. Daisuke must now live as a pet, but why is it that they wont accept him as their brother?
1. x Prologue x

**Personal Servant**

By _Prince Feilan_

-Prologue-

x-X-x

_Ever since the day I was born I had been spending my childhood in an old church until I was eight years old…_

" You must be Daisuke!" The nice lady bent down, running her slender fingers through his tousled red locks. "I'm really happy to meet you."

_One day a beautiful elegant lady came and took him away…_

"Did the sisters tell you? You will be living with us starting from today, please think of me as family." Her mild face seemed to radiate with motherly care and adoration as she drew me into a hug, even now I can still feel the excitement of that day.

_And then…she brought me to a place…._

"Come on Daisuke. This is your new home."

Upon entering the dining room, I was greeted with three smug looking boys, who each seemed to radiate with their own a arrogance and superiority, enjoying their morning tea.

…_where Princes lived!_

To the right was a bluenette boy about 2 years older than me, his saphire eyes watching me stoically, emotionlessly as silky tresses of blue caressed his cheeks.

My eyes fell on the next boy, seated between the two others by the looks of it he was about my own age. He stared at me with big topaz cat-like eyes almost curiously, and looked strangely like a princess with his long blonde hair, flowing gracefully down his back like a waterfall.

Last but not least was the third and probably the tallest of the boys, grinning at me playfully, amethyst eyes glinting with mischief, matching his unusual elegantly messy purple hair.

_But the princes…_

"Aah, is he the boy from the orphanage?"

"Eew, why is _it_ so skinny?"

"Look how he's shaking and how wide his eyes are! He looks just like a little puppy!"

"Why didn't she bring back a prettier one? Mom's got no taste at all!"

"He looks kinda dumb, I hate the stupid ones the most."

…_Weren't what I expected at all._

The amethyst-eyed boy chuckled as he arose from his seat and walked towards me, grinning widely.

"Its settled then, from now on you will be our pet! I've always wanted a personal servant." A smirk spread on the beautiful boy's lips. What was the meaning of this? Had I done something wrong?

"Listen up, pet. No matter what happens, if we call for you…"

"…you have to come immediately!"

"And obey our every command!"

What was wrong with these people? Did they have a screw loose?

* * *

R&R - Prologue - I'll upload more tomorrow, its about time I try getting into writing again. On regular basis.


	2. x Blackouts x

**The Personal Servant**

By _Prince Feilan_

- Blackouts -

-7 years later-

"In this essay, what we have to learn is…"

The teacher glanced down at the textbook in his hand.

"…What the writer is trying to interpret and convey to us…"

Now Daisuke was a 15-year-old junior high school student, feeling utterly bored like so many of his classmates were. Sighing, moping to himself as the teacher reprimanded the class yet again with a "be-silent."

Looking around he saw more than half of his fellow classmates lazing, resting their head on the table or drooling from daydreaming about their lunchboxes. Sitting in his own thoughts the next thing he knew his whole body gave a violent arch when he could suddenly feel the vibrating against his hip. Throwing a quick glance around he looked to see if the others had noticed.

"Is something the matter mr. Niwa?" The elder teacher asked when he raised his hand.

"I don't feel very well, can I just go to the bathroom?" He could almost feel the sweat dripping as the teacher nodded him off.

---x---

Behind the gardener club's garden, laid the half-sleeping form of the 15-year-old Krad Hikari, mumbling and cursing, as he resisted the urge to throw his cell at a nearby tree.

Finally after having waited for scarcely twenty minutes, he sensed footsteps in the distance. A moment later a small redhead came running as if Satan was at his heels.

"Damn midget! You made me wait twenty minutes and fifteen seconds! You just wasted so much of my time." The blonde glared at the other who seemed to shake slightly, "You better not start bawling. No give me my homework, I know you have it."

Instead a sound somewhat alike to a growl or sneer came from the smaller redheaded boy.

"How is that my fault?! Didn't I tell you not to message me when I'm IN CLASS!" Daisuke sneered, wanting nothing more than to bash the bully's or brother's –depending on perspective - head in. He threw the finished math homework that HE had spent hours doing, at this other boy.

Why should he stand for this? What had he ever done to them? "Do you really think I'm your servant?!"

A dark expression spread, face stiff, as Krad grit his teeth in sudden anger, before his features softened and hurt seemed to tear on his mind for a short moment before his face again became emotionless, uncaring.

This usually meant he was angry, from earlier experiences Krad never seemed to explode in anger, he always preferred keeping it in and letting it seep out slowly throughout the whole day to others annoyance.

The next thing Daisuke knew the blonde had pulled himself from his spot in the grass and was marching away.

"K-krad! Wait!" Daisuke called helplessly, no response from the retreating form.

He'd messed up big time, and he would take the consequences later.

-----

"Daisuke! Let's walk home together." The faint voice of a girl called.

He turned around to greet his classmate. "Ehh, hey Riku."

"Aren't you walking in the wrong direction?" Riku pointed out.

He smiled softly. "That's because I have to shop a little first."

"What are you buying?" Riku asked. "I'm coming with you!"

"Toilet paper, the price is really cheap this week, and the layer's almost out, soap, chlorine, and such." He mumbled mechanically, suddenly feeling very tired walking under the strong sun, why was he feeling so dizzy?

"Toilet paper? Doesn't your mother buy all that stuff?" Riku exclaimed, with an expression of strong disbelief.

"Mom is always busy so there is really only my brothers and I at home." He explained as they reached the supermarket. Riku was staring at him a lot today. He felt an embarrassed blush flow to his cheeks.

"What about your brothers? Isn't it always you shopping? You already went three times this week." Riku pouted. Something felt odd, why was she smiling as if she knew something I didn't?

"Well erhh, they are pretty busy as well." He lied, like he always did when it came to his brothers. But were they busy? Like hell, only if busy meant _busy, lying around and nagging_!

They weren't more busy then him, well maybe Krad was, he often skipped school for weeks because of his job, but he wasn't going to tell Riku that, it would only rouse her suspicions.

None of his friends had actually _met _his so-called brothers, and talking too much about them would only bring unnecessary questions, and unnecessary questions would lead to misunderstandings, and misunderstandings would lead to them finding out, about his position as a _maid_ among princes. No wait, maids got paid, he got only a bed and the dinner that _he_ had to cook, and if he didn't cook enough, his brothers would eat his share as well.

Oh, yes, how many times had he gone to bed hungry because stupid Dark had come in late hungry from spending all day, skipping school, chasing girls and spontaneously join street fights just for the heck of it. Dark was loud and liked to threaten him, and loved commenting on how ugly his little pet was. Nothing like Satoshi who was usually very calm and collected.

Satoshi however would always demand to see his grade book and stuff. Most of the time – to not be a pessimistic and say ALWAYS – that would lead to Satoshi locking him up in a room for several hours a day to do homework that Satoshi himself had come up with.

Satoshi said he could forgive an ugly pet but certainly not a dumb one, and so had decided to dedicate a small bit of his time to make Daisuke's days a little more hectic than they already were.

Part of him hated _them_, the other part couldn't help but be thankful that he was even adopted at all. Those feelings were mostly directed towards his foster mother, even if she wasn't home much, he still saw her as something akin to a mother, and she had always been the only one at home who was nice to him and actually sparred him a second glance.

After some years the anger and annoyance caused by the cruel ways of his brothers that had forced him into a submissive role at home, had finally shown as a blackout after he'd been forced to clean up the whole house and throw out the naked guests. It had been one of Dark's wilder parties, thankfully it didn't happen often because of the presence of Satoshi and Krad, but that on day, and a school day even but Satoshi and Krad happened to be out for the day, leaving Dark and all his party monkeys to destroy the beautiful house.

He couldn't count how many stark naked and still dead drunk victims of Dark's whorish ways he'd had to dress and remove from the floor throughout the years.

Why did women even bother with someone like Dark? He sure didn't seem like a caring lover, nor one-night-stand to be honest.

He was brought out of his musings as…

"Daisuke, I was wondering if you could… you know, come over this weekend. I'm hosting this party and it seems like you need to get away.

Daisuke sighed as he felt something in him change. The side-effect and the real reason for his blackout back then after Dark's party…

It was coming and he couldn't stop it, the adrenaline, and the sudden rush as if his whole outlook on life took a drastic turn and the next moment he heard himself answer with a smile.

"Sure, I really DO need a break." His voice sounded different, it was suave even to his own ears.

Wait, what was supposed to be so different about it? Weird, he couldn't remember.

Riku had stopped walking and he turned around to see what was up. She blushed suddenly looking at him differently.

"I see you're back to yourself again Daisuke. You've seemed so down these past days that none of us could recognize you. If I didn't know better I'd say you were _a whole different person_." She chuckled as she grabbed his arm. "Silly right?

"Impossible! Just a little busy taking care of some idiots. " He laughed knowing fully well that she knew about _him_ and that's why she acted like she knew nothing around _him_.

"You really are overworking yourself, you should move out of there before they realize…"

"No need."

"Either they're seriously dumb to not have noticed or else you could be one of the world's greatest actors. Even I couldn't believe the difference when I first met you." Riku muttered as she clung to his arm, eyes scanning the playful expression on the boy's face that looked nothing like that meek boy. _His eyelashes are so long._

Daisuke was so soft to hug, even if he wasn't much taller than her, he had a strong charisma, as expected of someone like him.

"Dumb? Not exactly, it's more like they couldn't care less. And most of the time _he _comes out when I'm with them. He doesn't know about me so there's no way they'd be suspicious of him."

"Alright, but if you get sick of the of double-play, you're welcome at my place anytime." She pressed on as the supermarket came into sight.

"If I were to leave that house I might as well move in with Eisuke."

"Ha, yeah go ahead, I'm sure he can't wait to have you in. But fear for your body if you do."

---x---

The hallway was dark, when he entered. The princelings might not be home yet then, not that he would complain. It was nice to have some peace once in a while.

He smirked as he pulled out his school calendar from his back and noted down

_Remember  
__Science Project at Keiji's house Friday at 4pm to Sunday. – Sleepover, prepare cold dinner for two days._

"Too bad he'll forget when I go to sleep." He mumbled to himself as he stuffed the calendar back into his backpack and strided past Krad's and Satoshi's rooms.

Hmm, no one home then…

"…"

Dark wouldn't be home till 2am anyways…

Wait.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

'_Ooookay, so it seems Dark is home for once, aaaaand he has guests over! How nice' _he told himself sarcastically as he tried to ignore the banging noise from Dark's room at the end of the hallway.

_Unfortunately_, it didn't help seeing as his room was right next to Dark's… now _that _sucked.

To make matters worse the door was gaping wide open. Not doing well in its job of hiding the two naked twisting bodies on the bed.

"..ngh!...Ahh! Ah!!!!"

As always Dark was the most silent leaving the noise-making to today's meal, which consisted of a big-breasted raven-haired girl too engrossed in pleasure to hear the footsteps in the hallway.

Not so fast…Ah! Dark, no…Ah…I'm g-gonna…DARK!! AHH!"

Daisuke decided to hurry into his room and silently close the door before the two came down from their heights. He felt sorry for the unknowing girl.

And right he was when no more than a minute later Dark started ordering the girl dress and get out.

Daisuke couldn't help but notice that for once he'd picked a girl who understood what 'fuck off' means as he heard the footsteps of the running girl disappear down the stairs and out of the front door with a hammering noise.

What a smart girl.

Sometimes the girls would get offended and resist, and that is when Dark would start getting mad and throw them out himself, leaving them on the porch with not even a shrivel of cloth on their bodies.

Daisuke sighed as he learned forth on his desk and let his anger fade.

A moment later he lifted his head and looked around the room wearily. "Where am…Riku?"

He blinked. Another blackout. He was probably too tired. He decided he'd better start cooking right away and brought his calendar along.

"Oi pet!!!!! Pet! I know you're there, get me some food already!!!"

Daisuke jumped in the doorway looking up at Dark who was in front of him wearing only a set of purple boxers.

"Oh ok, I'll go cook right away."

"Hurry up, or else I'll mess the house up this weekend." Dark grinned, amethyst eyes scanning the smaller boys face where nothing but confusion was shown at the moment.

Trying not to look at Dark he ran towards the kitchen.

He felt embarrassed, _why did Dark always have to walk around nearly naked?_

_-----------_

Review.

_Hello everyone, I'm not Feilan but just a friend who uploaded this for him for those who are waiting for updates and stuff. He just ordered a new computer and it hasn't arrived yet his old one failed._


End file.
